Avenging Foreteller
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: After Endgame, the Avengers, Spiderman, Loki, and Dr. Strange are pulled into an alternate earth, where people know them as fictional characters. The question is how did they get here, and what's with the strange people in animal masks?
1. Chapter 1

I own nuthin but moi. I've heard spoilers for Endgame but I haven't seen the movie. This is after Endgame, but I'm using the people I know who are, Captain America, Iron Man, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner, Natasha, Clint (That's Hawkeye right?), Dr. Strange, Thor, and Loki. If something seems off or I missed something tell me and I'll fix it! Enjoy!

* * *

Me

I sat at the kitchen counter patiently as my mom rushed all around the house, trying to get Abby's stuff in the car for her huge competition. Abby herself was sitting at the counter with me, texting on her phone with one of her dance friends. Dad and Izaac had left earlier to go to the Braves baseball game tonight. I thought Izaac was going to die and go to heaven when dad told him that not only did he score front row tickets, but also that he got invited for dinner with the team and was taking Izaac alone. Since dad only got two tickets and I've already seen all of Abby's dances, I got to stay home alone and basically do what I want. After what seemed like a hour of mom yelling at Abby to get going, they left and I went to the living room to watch movies that I like to watch but Abby and Izaac refuse to watch. They always argue over what to watch and I've given up on getting to watch what I like, so I have to get them to comprise. But not tonight. Tonight was my night and I was going to make it count.

It was around 6 when I paused the Aristocats, planning to make some dinner, when I heard a knock at the door. I frowned. I wasn't expecting anyone or thing, and mom or dad would've told me if someone was coming by or anything. I grabbed my dog Jag and locked him in his kennel after some effort. Seriously, he eats too much. I don't want to have to chase him around the neighborhood if he got out. After he was locked up, I went and opened the door to find no one there. I almost shut the door, thinking someone was pulling a prank on me, when I noticed the glowing blue cube on the door mat. I bent down and reached for it. My finger barely grazed it when it emitted a bright flash that lasted for a second then disappeared. As I blinked away the dots and noticed the cube was gone. I stood, thinking that it was probably my imagination, when I heard the voices from upstairs...

Dr. Strange

I was working when a bright flash came out of nowhere and just vanished. I shrugged it off, but then I heard Tony say, "What the hell is going on here."

That couldn't be right though, Tony died. I turned to see that Tony was indeed standing there still in his suit. That's when I noticed that, A) The Avengers, Peter, even Loki and those had died were here, and B) This was not my house. We were all standing in a room with a printer, TV, bookshelf, and other things to show that we were still on Earth. Thor had noticed Loki, trying to hide behind Peter and pulled him in a hug. Then everyone talking at once trying to understand what was going on. That's when I noticed the door moving a bit, and saw a pair of eyes staring from the darkness. The eyes widened and disappeared, but not until I saw that there was a similar light from earlier coming from the person. I looked over my shoulder. Everyone was distracted, leaving me to investigate. I opened the door further and went to go look for the owner of this house.

I came in a hallway and heard a frantic voice coming downstairs, so I followed it. As I got closer I heard the person, a young girl, say, "Hey mom? What would you do if the Avengers, Loki, Spider-man and Dr. Strange were in the toy room?" Silence. "What? No I'm not making it up. I'm serious. They're in the toy room, talking to each other. I saw Thor giving Loki a hug and Iron Man was comforting a crying Spiderman. Everyone else was just talking to each other." I then entered the kitchen to see the mysterious person was a teen girl. She was facing the oven and didn't notice me. But her dogs did. One was in their kennel barking, while the other came up and started to sniff me. The girl was silent, then said, "Mom, I've been spotted. What do I do?" She listened then still facing the oven, held her phone towards me. I took that as a sign that her mother wanted to talk. I took her phone and held it up to my ear.

"Hello, this is Dr. Strange. Who is this?"

"This is Michelle. Would you like to tell me how and why you and the other people my daughter mentioned are in my house?"

I sighed, "Well I'm afraid that I don't actually know how we got here ma'am. I can't vouch for the others, but I wasn't doing anything with teleportation before I ended up here."

The woman on the phone sounded exasperated, "Well do you at least have some vague idea about what's going on?" I looked at the girl in front of me, and a crazy idea hit me.

"I don't mean to offend you ma'am but maybe your daughter had something to do with it?"

The girl turned, hazel eyes boring in me with confusion. She looked relatively normal minus the fact that she had a light blue heart mark on her neck. I heard people talking on the other side of the girl's phone. They got softer and Michelle said, "I'm sorry, what did you accuse my innocent daughter of doing?"

I met the girl's eyes and touched my neck in roughly the same place as the mark. Her eyes narrowed a bit then she went behind me and went in a room. Probably the bathroom to see the mark. Then I told her mother about the mark. She was silent for a minute and then replied, "Tell my daughter that she can trust you and the others. I'm on my way."

Before I could reply that she didn't have to, she hung up. I brought the phone down from my ear and heard a cough from behind. I turned to see the girl staring at me with even more confusion than earlier. She was tracing over the mark, like it would disappear and this wasn't happening. She opened her mouth, but I beat her to the punch, "No, I don't know how that mark got there or how the others upstairs and I got here. Your mom is on her way and she said you can trust us."

She shut her mouth and after a minute, she extended her hand at me and said, "I'm Cede. It's nice to meet you."

I didn't accept it as a genuine greeting until she smiled. Right then I decided that her most dangerous weapon was her smile. It was pure, sweet, innocent, and probably give even the most cold-hearted of villains the need to protect her. Hoping my face wasn't turning red, I shook her hand swearing to myself, "I will protect this pure being with my life."

After an awkward moment, she let go of my hand and said, "Soooooo, are you cool with me letting out my dog Jag? He's getting agitated."

I looked over at the black dog in the cage that was shaking with either joy or anger. Before the girl, I mean Cede, asked that I was thinking about how I was going to get everyone's attention. The dog gave me an idea. I turned to Cede and said, "What would your dog do if you let him out."

She waved a hand saying, "Oh he sniff you for a bit and then probably... Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, I get it!" She then went over to the cage and opened it. Sure enough, he came to me and circled me and sniffed to make sure I wasn't a threat. Then his head lifted towards the direction I came from and sped off. We waited for a few minutes and then we heard, "Who's black animal is this?!" It must've been Loki or Thor. Then came, "AHHHHH! IT IS LICKING ME TO DEATH!" Then Cede looked at me and started to laugh. Soon her laughing caused her to sit down, so while suppressing my own laughter, held her up and took her up stairs to meet the rest of the Avengers. All while I was thinking about the strange mark on her and why we were here. Who was this girl and what abilities does she now have? I couldn't stop this voice in the back of my head saying, "This girl is the key to saving the universe. Guide her and let her guide you."

* * *

And done! Well? Good? Bad? Stop? Continue? Let me know in the comments! Laters! 3


	2. Chapter 2

I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

Peter

I couldn't believe it. Mr. Stark was alive and here. As I dried my tears, I realized I didn't know where "here" is. We were in a weird room with everyone else and Loki. While I looked around, (This person had the old Nintendo and the Wii U), a black puppy raced in from the slightly open door, knocked Loki over, and started to lick him. While Thor attempted to remove the dog off of Loki, everyone tried to hide their laughter at the God of Mischief taken down by a small puppy. Then we started to hear uncontrollable giggling from someone. I turned around to see Stephen chuckling and trying to hold up a girl my age, who was shaking with laughter. She sat on the armrest of the nearby couch and looked like she was going to cry. Stephen then said, "Well that got your attention. Everyone this is Cede." The girl, Cede, waved her hand and continued to laugh like crazy, "This is her house and her mom is on her way, so no one is allowed to destroyed her house."

Tony stared at him and said, "You couldn't have just come up and yelled to get our attention?"

Cede heaved for a bit, then coughed. She stood up and said, "Well Jag was getting agitated so I had to let him out before he went nuts and caused a scene. Getting y'alls attention was a bonus."

She had a southern accent and didn't seemed fazed that we were all in her house. Then Loki yelled, "WOULD SOMEONE GET THIS BEAST OFF OF ME!"

Cede got down, clapped her hands, and said, "Jaggy!" The dog stopped licking and ran over to Cede. She giggled as he licked her face and then pushed him away. Thor helped Loki get up, his face as red as a cherry. Cede stood up and combed through her short brown hair and said, "Sorry bout that. He's like a vacuum, and all that food is getting to him." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Cede stood up and said, "That's weird. It's 8 in the evening and I'm expecting no one. Can one of y'all hold Jag while I see who it is?"

"Why do we have to hold the dog?" Thor asked. Cede turned back and said, "I really don't want to chase him round the neighborhood tonight. He can be a pain at times." Then she headed out the door and downstairs. Soon we heard her say, "You new here?"

The response was muffled, but it somehow offended Cede since she said very loudly, "I'm sorry, if you think Luxu is the good guy, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong house to bring that up. I side with the guardians of light. Now leave before I have to get my keyblade."

She came back up looking very annoyed and the blue heart on her collarbone flashing brightly. Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

She looked to the left and crossed her arms. "Oh just nunya." Thor looked confused and said, "Who's nunya?" She looked Thor straight in the eye and said, "Nunya business. Would y'all like to watch some classic movies?"

Everyone stared for awhile, and then Tony laughed. "Where did you get that from? Your parents?" She grinned. "Nah. Moana."

Everyone looked confused. Then she got a confused look. "Ya know. The newest Disney princess? No?"

We shook their heads. She stared and said, "Unbelievable. I cannot believe y'all have never heard of Disney. Well Thor and Loki I get, but the rest of y'all don't know nuthin bout Disney?" She exhaled deeply and then said, "Alright, let's go. We gonna have a movie marathon and I ain't taking no for an answer."

Then she spun around and headed downstairs. As she walked away, her form flickered between her in her unicorn pj's to a hooded girl in all pink. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but everyone started to file out asking Cede questions. I started to follow when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Dr. Strange behind me. "You saw it too? The girl in pink?"

I nodded and he put a finger to his lips. "Let's talk about it when we get more information on it." Then he followed everyone downstairs, leaving me in the room to think about what he said. Then Cede came back through the door and said, "You coming or are you planning on standing there all night?"

"Oh, I'm coming. I was thinking." She shrugged and went back, and I followed. We headed downstairs to see everyone sitting down on furniture or the floor. Cede walked over to the couch and sat down. I sat on the floor and the black puppy, Jag, climbed in my lap. Another dog, a brownish one came in and staring sniffing at everyone like a guard checking. When he seemed satisfied he laid on a blanket and Cede started to scroll through movie titles until she got to the S section. She selected a movie, and Thor asked, "What movie have you chose?"

Cede laid back and simply said, "The first ever Disney movie."

* * *

Well? Good? Bad? Do y'all know the first Disney movie? Tell me in the comments! Laters!


End file.
